


The Resonance of Leadership

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Plug and Play, Sonic Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with Megatron and three of his most loyal followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resonance of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> In this fic, Ravage and Laserbeak are both fully sentient and fully adult. Some elements of Cassetticon characterization borrowed from the Marvel Comics.

_Megatron._ In words, that was all Ravage broadcast; in sound, in meaning, there was far more than that. The loud, slow, movements of a warlord at rest; the soothing scrape of metal against metal as Ravage allowed himself to be petted by his leader.

 _Come,_ it meant. If it had not, Ravage would not have bothered to send it in the first place.

There was none of the urgency in Ravage's request that would suggest that he must leave his duties undone and attend Megatron immediately. Soundwave worked for a quarter-breem longer, making sure that his decryption of Autobot transmissions was at an acceptable point to be saved and continued later; and then he stood. "Rumble, Ratbat, Laserbeak: eject." Frenzy and Buzzsaw were already at their duties.

The first two cassettes emerged immediately. "Mission: get out of your way, boss?" Rumble said. When Soundwave's cassettes were in his chest, they shared his perceptions, to an extent. Rumble gave what he presumably intended to be a knowing leer.

Ratbat simply flitted off; he had things to do, and though he did _care_ about Soundwave's activities, he seldom spoke of them. Energon efficiency was more important.

"Rumble: assist Ratbat." The mission was exactly as Rumble had deduced, but he should nonetheless make himself useful.

"Aww, boss!" A ultrasonic frequency carried a similar sentiment from Ratbat, but Soundwave knew Ratbat could use Rumble's arms and legs doing inventory.

"Orders: given."

Rumble sighed, but followed Ratbat out.

Soundwave looked down at his chest. "Laserbeak."

 _Megatron,_ sent Laserbeak, and the sending was much like Ravage's had been, only composed of memory and speculation rather than present fact--Laserbeak's claws landing melodically on Megatron's shoulder or arm, the delightful sounds of Megatron's approval. _Megatron would want me,_ it meant.

Soundwave considered, then sent his assent; Laserbeak could try. "Laserbeak, eject."

Laserbeak ejected and settled on Soundwave's arm; together, they left for Megatron's quarters.

*****

"Soundwave." Megatron was sitting next to Ravage on his recharge berth, the Cassetticon's head on Megatron's lap as he allowed himself to be stroked by Megatron's expert hand. His plating was still marked from the recent battle, although none of the damage was his own. "Glad you could join us."

"Honor: mine." Shockwave inclined his head, as Laserbeak took off from Soundwave's shoulder to make the brief flight to Megatron's.

"Laserbeak..." Megatron reached a hand up to pet him. "And why should I allow you to join us?"

Laserbeak caught Megatron's hand and bit down firmly, holding but not damaging. _Because I am strong, and loyal, and know how to use my strength to serve you,_ it meant. Megatron couldn't read the cassettes quite the way Soundwave could, but long familiarity meant that he could usually tell their meaning without their needing to resort to words. Laserbeak let go of the hand and brushed a wing gently across Megatron's helm, metal ringing lightly on metal. _And because I want to be always at your side._

Ravage raised his head silently, then, accepting Laserbeak's presence--and petition--lowered it again, this time pressing his nose against the cover to Megatron's interface panel with a small but deliberate ring. His optics focused on Soundwave. _Come. Get on with it._

"Megatron: your command?"

Megatron turned fully toward Soundwave--or as much as he could without dislodging either Cassetticon. From the sounds of his joints made, he was not as relaxed as he had seemed, sitting with Ravage. There was still a restless energy to be quieted. He smiled, and the usual rough, commanding tones were tinged with amusement and affection. "Come to the berth, Soundwave, the usual position will do. Laserbeak..." He paused just enough to make the Cassetticon cling anxiously to his shoulder. "You may stay."

"As you command." Soundwave walked the few steps and settled onto the berth, lying down on his back--the berth under him sounded different with four of them. Different, and full of promise.

Megatron moved the hand from Laserbeak to stroke Soundwave's buttons--not quite triggering any of them, but the control--both of Soundwave, and of himself--sent Soundwave's speakers humming.

Ravage moved to Soundwave's side swiftly and silently--silently enough to hide from anyone except Soundwave, and perhaps even Soundwave, if he were not, unavoidably, changing the resonance of the berth with every movement--pressed his teeth very precisely into the seams of the panel that covered Soundwave's interface connectors, and with a quick, near-painless and almost-silent twist, separated the panel from Soundwave's body. _There_. He dropped it on the berth, the sound the only loud or obvious thing about the entire movement, and entirely purposeful.

Soundwave caught that sound within him, gathered and amplified the vibrations for all of them.

"Eager, are you, Ravage?" Megatron said, but was just as eager himself, running his hand across Ravage's underside--a liberty Ravage rarely allowed even to Soundwave--to find the cassette's interface cable, plugging it quickly into the corresponding port on Soundwave. Soundwave was the hub, but making the connections was Megatron's prerogative.

Soundwave's systems synchronized with Ravage's with the ease of an ancient partnership, necessary data updates traveling through the connection along with their mutual pleasure and desire. Soundwave's hand pressed against Ravage's head, just once, the feeling as single and shared as the sound.

Megatron pulled himself entirely onto the berth, setting the whole berth into motion. His movements were loud and strong and deep and uniquely _Megatron_ \--with a few small overtones of Laserbeak, still holding tight to his shoulder--and Soundwave absorbed all of it that he could, filling himself and Ravage with Megatron's presence. "Soundwave, my most faithful soldier." He pressed a hand down, roughly, onto Soundwave's Decepticon brand, changing the whole resonance of Soundwave's body by that one press at his center, and Soundwave _arched_ into the touch, wanting more, wanting his Leader to cover and control him utterly.

(The small presence of Laserbeak, above them both, pressed a little further into Soundwave's consciousness, agreeing emphatically. Ravage quietly absorbed his carrier's enthusiasm, his own feelings more restrained but not in disagreement with the others.)

Megatron pushed him back into the berth, casually, one-handed--he could not have done that quite as easily if Soundwave had resisted, but Soundwave had no desire to do so. "Megatron. Please."

"Please what, Soundwave?" He traced the edges of Soundwave's Decepticon symbol with his fingertip. _Mine_ , said the soft, high sounds of finger on branded metallic glass, clearer than speech.

"Connect us," and, at a small ultrasonic nudge from Laserbeak, "All of us."

Megatron's finger moved to the center of the Decepticon insignia, pressing down hard on the nearly-impervious material for just a moment more, while Soundwave's pleasure and his speakers gathered force beneath him. "Very well, then." Teasing done, the eagerness came back to the fore, and Megatron quickly unstrapped his cannon, placing it next to them on the berth, then reached up for Laserbeak's already-exposed interface cable, allowing him to stay on his shoulder as he plugged the cassette into his carrier.

Laserbeak slid into the bond even quicker and easier than Ravage had; there were few updates to transmit, and Laserbeak had been half-there already. The addition only intensified Soundwave's--and thus Ravage's--arousal and adoration. Soundwave reached up, tracing a finger briefly over a wing, confirming the connection by shared sensation.

" _Megatron_ ," Soundwave said--or, rather, all three of them said through Soundwave's vocalizer. It was a plea and an oath and an endearment at once.

Megatron did not deny them. Quickly and roughly--he was starting to be overcome by the swell of their passion--he shoved his own cable into the largest port in Soundwave's panel, momentarily overwhelming the system with the force of his energy and dominance. All three of them tried to vibrate at his frequency before Soundwave had a chance to filter or any of them had a chance to give back.

Predictably, Ravage was the first of them to regain his bearings, taking back enough control of his corner of the connection to pulse back through Soundwave to Megatron, sending his respect and pleasure in battle as well as berth, at his Leader's--his leaders'--side.

Laserbeak didn't even try to regain control--he filled his small body as much as possible with Megatron's pleasure and approval and control, echoing his rhythm and returning as much devotion and adoration as he could.

The hub of the connection, Soundwave let it all fill him, directing the data and energy and sound where it needed to go, amplifying and attenuating to serve the whole, matching the pulses with his own to build a single, perfect composition--and then Megatron pressed down against him, vibrating forcefully and inexpertly, one hand on each cassette, holding and rubbing and throwing everything into a wonderful ecstatic dissonance as he pressed his mouth right against one of Soundwave's major auditory sensors and _bit_ , the sensations in that whole side of his body bending and twisting to Megatron's will.

" _Megatron!_ " The name burst through the entire system, both infra- and ultrasonic, Soundwave's own voice joined by his speakers and his cassettes.

As Megatron responded--" _Ravage. Laserbeak. Soundwave._ My faithful servants, my best soldiers...!"--the entire system overloaded, energy and sound and meaning pouring through Soundwave faster than he could track, much less control. He could only ride the sound waves and let them fill him, amplitude slowly decreasing until Soundwave was--nearly--at rest, his Leader above him and his closest and most faithful companions on each side.

"Megatron," Ravage said, aloud this time.

"Leader," added Laserbeak. There was nothing for Soundwave to add.

"Yes." Giving his agreement and approval, Megatron allowed himself to fall into recharge, still vibrating faintly with their overload.

 _First watch: Ravage,_ Soundwave sent to his Cassetticons, on a frequency unlikely to disturb Megatron.

Ravage sent his agreement, unplugged himself from the system--though he would never be far from it--and turned near-silently to face the door, all sensors alert for anyone who might intrude on their Leader's rest.

As soon as Ravage was fully on watch, Laserbeak--dislodged from Megatron's shoulder at some point in the proceedings--pressed close against both of his leaders and initiated recharge mode, still connected to Soundwave and Megatron.

As for Soundwave himself--pinned beneath Megatron's weight, he was hardly in a position to guard him, but he remained alert regardless, monitoring his Leader and his cassettes, systems still resonating with the aftermath of their interface.

They had performed their duty; they had received their reward; it was all the same, and neither was ever done.


End file.
